


Cruel Summer

by goregoregirls



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goregoregirls/pseuds/goregoregirls
Summary: In breakable heaven.





	Cruel Summer

The moon was high, just like his friends that night. It was their first day at the summer camp, but the second time they were there. Castiel was getting a little too old for summer camps, but his parents disagreed. He was seventeen years old, for God's sake. Of course, he wasn't that old, but clearly he didn’t see it that way. He was sitting next to his brother, Gabriel and his best friend, Charlie. Balthazar was sat on the floor next to the fireplace, still drinking his beer. Cliche enough, they came a little earlier than they were supposed to, just so they could get a little peace before the other teens arrived, while the counselors would be too busy getting stoned and having sex for the same reason. He felt a little too close to Friday the 13th. All of them were drinking, but Castiel remained sober.

“So, there’s more people coming. My people.” Charlie said happily.

Castiel knew what she meant. Her friends Dean and Sam were finally coming, after three years of Charlie trying to convince them to come. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he had already met Dean, they used to go to the same school, where they were friends for a brief time, so he just listened to her talking about them, saying how beautiful Dean is now, although he didn’t really trust her judgement, seeing as she called Castiel “dreamy" (excuse him, he knew he was what people considered attractive; yet, he was incredibly skinny and looked frail. His mom said his growth spurt has yet to come), he always thought Dean was beautiful, but still, the opinion of a lesbian counted.“Maybe Cassie will finally think someone is worth his while. And maybe kiss for the first time" Gabriel said.

“Fuck off. Why are you all so obsessed with my uninteresting love life?”

“Well, because everyone here is interested in someone and you’re just... there. And hey, Dean has just come to terms with his bisexuality!”

“Good for him. I'm not interested in a summer fling”

Charlie laughed out loud at that, making him tilt his head a little. “What?”

“Oh honey, you won’t be saying that when you see him"

  
He should have listened more intently to Charlie, because _really_, Dean was stunningly beautiful. His eyes were green, his hair a light brown that resembled blonde, his lips were capable of making the devil himself fall to his knees, and oh, did Castiel wanted to get on his knees. Freckles burned into his skin. And of course, he smirked like he knew what everyone was thinking about him. He fucking smiled at Castiel when he laid eyes on him. A beautiful, true smile. Cas couldn’t tear his eyes off of him, and it was completely unfair to him and his poor lack of judgement and non functioning brain that made him say “Hi. I'm gay" he blurted out. His friends stared dumbfounded at him, noticing the staring contest between him and Dean.

“I thought your name was Castiel, but hey, whatever floats your parents’ boat. You remember Sammy, my brother, right?” Dean said trying to stifle his laughter, failing miserably.

“Yes, I do. My name is Castiel. Cas. Cassie. Whatever. I don’t know why I said that. I have to go"

“You know each other? What the fuck, Dean" Charlie said as he left.

He left to his cabin trying not to run so he wouldn’t look even more pathetic. He should have known that his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with his brain.

The next few days were spent avoiding his friends until he couldn’t anymore. He felt trapped inside a board game in which devils and angels were playing with dice, screwing with him, and obviously, the demons were winning. When his brother came into their cabin that night making him get up and go to the bonfire to play truth or dare, he should’ve known they were going to mess with him, as usual. He wouldn’t tell anyone, but he changed into his nicer clothes before going (black skinny jeans and a blue shirt). When he got to the bonfire, he had to take a deep breath when he looked at Dean. He was wearing blue jeans and a led zeppelin shirt, his eyes shining in front of the fire, the most beautiful smile on his face.

“Took you long enough to dress up. Got anyone to impress, Cassie?” Balthazar asked. He only rolled his eyes. There was a place reserved for him. Thankfully, not next to Dean, who was sitting beside Sam. Unfortunately, it was in front of him. He sat down, accepting a beer from his brother and drinking like it was fucking water.

They put a vodka bottle in the middle of the circle and spinned it, and if Castiel was religious, this would be the moment he’d start praying. It landed on Charlie and him.

“I choose truth" he said immediately.

“In a rush, aren’t we? Coward. But fine. Is it true that you’ve been avoiding us because of your little crush?”

He sighed. Of course he could lie, but that wasn’t the point of the game. And she didn’t specify who was the crush, so he’d let it slip this time. “Yes.” For some reason, he looked at Dean after admitting it. Damn it. Dean was truly beautiful. His eyes gleamed at him, and he threw a smile his way. Castiel's heart melted. They spinned the bottle again, this time stopping on Balthazar and Sam.

“Dare!”

“Guys, don’t forget that my brother is underage and still fourteen. Keep it PG"

“Of course, Dean-o, who do you think we are?”

Balthazar said in a playful tone. “moreover, Sam, I dare you to take the hand of the prettiest person, in your opinion, and take them to the lake for a swim. Sam’s face reddened and his eyes looked like they could pop out of his skull anytime now. Dean was trying his hardest not to laugh, again, as Cas and Charlie watched intently. Sam got up and went to Gabriel, reaching his hand out to him. Gabriel smiled widely and got up, taking Sam’s hand into his making their way to the lake. The rest of them stared at them smiling, watching as both boys swam. When they got back, Balth spinned the bottle once more, watching as it landed on Dean and Gabriel. Oh, shit. Gabriel looked at him, grinning in such an evil way.

“So... Dean, truth or dare?”

“Dare, bitch"

“I dare you to take the most beautiful person in here and go into the woods to make out"

Dean smiled even more and said “Fine”. He got up and looked around their little circle, Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground, refusing to make eye contact so they could see the rejection exposed in his face. Dean walked up to him and got to his knees in front of him, his fingers making their way to Cas’ chin, as he touched him, electricity made its course through them, making Castiel look up to him.

“Hey”

“Hello, Dean"

“Wanna make out?” Both were blushing profusely, their cheeks and ears burning up.

“I... Yes.”

Everyone cheered as they made their way through the trees. They got to a clearing far away from their friends, stopping next to a tree. They sat on the ground, side by side.

“You don’t have to do this, y’know”

“Dean... I know. Why did you choose me?”

“Well. You really are beautiful. And damn, your ass looks awesome in those pants”

“Thank you, Dean. I could say the same about yours.”

Dean smiled at him again. They were so close, Cas could feel his breath on his mouth, looking at Dean's oh-so-perfect lips made him feel lustful. A sinner. The most spectacular sinner, and he would most definitely go to hell for the unimaginable things he wanted to do to those lips. He closed the distance between them, feeling the softness touch his lips, his hand grabbing Dean’s hair softly, the other caressing the side of Dean’s face. He tasted like beer and smoke. He smelled like leather and cigarettes. Suddenly, they were almost out of breath, and Dean was on his lap trying to take his shirt off. Everything was hot, too hot, too much was happening, and all around him was Dean. Only him. God, he felt his heart trying to jump out of his chest when Dean touched there. They were almost dry humping each other, and how they weren’t doing it already was beyond Cas’ comprehension, seeing as Dean could probably feel Castiel's erection against his ass. God, it was a fever dream and it was definitely high.

They heard footsteps through the fallen leaves, someone was coming to them. They knew it was Charlie, because fuck, she was giggling like a school girl. Except that Castiel felt like one. His heartbeat was so loud, his lips tingling and red, his hair pointing to every side possible and his skin burning where Dean had touched. He immediately got up and got back to the bonfire without looking back to see Dean, looking heartbroken.

As he got back, he noticed Gabriel and Balthazar staring at him smiling knowingly. He sat down where he was before, grabbing a beer.

The next days passed in a blur, and he accepted his sealed faith and stopped avoiding his friends. The camp had officially started, other kids arriving earlier that week, the counselors thankfully letting themselves choose their groups. A few girls were making a few remarks about wanting to kiss the “blonde boy in plaid", and really, who else could it be if not Dean? He was close to losing his shit, the dude was bisexual after all. Hell, he was jealous.

That night his friends were at his cabin playing D&D, and since he didn’t know anything about it, he went outside to read. Sitting on the stairs, he took a moment to admire the tress around him, noticing a body by his side. Dean was sitting next to him now, staring intently at him.

“Hey, Cas”

“Hello, Dean”

“Nice night.”

“It is, but I suppose you’re not here to make small talk.”

“Right to the point, huh? You’re right. Anyway, I like this guy.” Cas felt a stabbing pain in his chest, swallowing down the lump in his throat at those words.

“What on earth do I have to do with that?”

“He’s so dense. Luckily, he’s gorgeous, you know? Intense blue eyes, messy dark hair and permanent frown on his face. Adorable. Looks like a kicked puppy.”

“Oh. _Oh_”

“Yeah, dumbass. Look, I’m going to kiss you right now. Then, you’re going to get up and go inside. A few minutes after you, I will go in. Tomorrow night, you’ll meet me at the garden gate. Ok?”

“Yes, Dean. Yes to all of them.”

Dean got closer to him, nose to nose, Castiel was transfixed by his eyes. He closed the distance between them, finally sealing their mouths together, like a promise they intended to keep. Cas felt Dean’s tongue snuck past his lips, his insides tingling with excitement, the growing lust between them, as he felt his blood rush down his body and he became lightheaded. Dean’s hand was gracing his cheek, touching so lightly he felt breakable. He stopped before it got more heated, putting some space between them. Dean smiled at him as he got up and went inside, waving goodbye. God, Dean would break his heart so bad this summer. He couldn’t wait for it.

The next night, Castiel found himself trying his hardest to pick the most presentable clothes. He should’ve been a little more prepared for a date. Well, technically, for a date he was. He just decided to wear his skinny jeans and a Taylor Swift t-shirt his sister gave him (shut up). He made sure to wait till nine o’clock to go, since all the counselors decided to be responsible now, so everyone was already “sleeping". At first, all he saw was dark. Looking closely, he could see a... Jack-o-lantern. Dean was sitting on the grass, leaning on a tree, next to a pumpkin.

“Why do you have a Jack-o-lantern?”

“Jesus, Cas, get a bell or something. Hi, by the way”

“I'm sorry. Hello, Dean. Now why do you have it?”

“I found it earlier today in the deposit or something, I brought it so we wouldn’t be completely in the dark”

Dean was now in a Black Sabbath shirt, it was clinging to his body, making it obvious that Dean probably did some extra activities at school. God, he was almost praying just so he could get on his knees. He smiled at Dean, realization finally settling in the pit of his stomach. He was here with Dean, again. Dean reciprocates his feelings. This time, it was him that initiated the kiss. Dean scent was one of sweetness, something that really reminded him of summertime. It was mango? He couldn’t tell, but it was addictive. He sat on top of Dean, while Dean took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him, bringing him closer. His hands were around Dean’s neck, holding him in place, feeling the sense of wanting burning in his skin. Dean let his hands roam freely through Castiel’s body, insisting in grabbing his ass. Castiel was in heaven. 

“Dean, Dean. Get up”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it”

As Dean did as he said, he took Dean’s shirt of, touching every inch of his torso, up and down his chest. He got closer, leaving kisses on his neck, sucking at the skin enough to leave red and purple hickeys. Dean’s breath was short and decomposed, as he tried hard not to moan through the kisses.

Finally, Cas got to his knees and unbuttoned Dean’s pants, bringing it down along with his underwear. Dean’s dick was right on his face, wet with pre come, pink and flush.

“Cas, you don’t have to.”

“Believe me, I want to.”

He ran his tongue along wherever he was able to, closing his lips around the head, his tongue pressing against the tip, as Dean softly moaned above him.

He looked beautiful. His eyes were glued to Castiel kneeled in front of him, his eyes in a dark shade, his cheeks reddening by the seconds, hands caressing Cas' face. He bobbed his head taking in all of Dean’s shaft in his mouth, the tip hitting hard at his throat. He grabbed Dean’s ass, motioning for him to fuck his mouth. Dean look at him in complete amazement, smiling through his moans. Dean pulled his hair, holding him as he fucked Cas' mouth. Cas had tears in his eyes from deepthroating Dean, as Dean’s thrusts became erratic, Cas realized he was about to come. He quickly shoved his hand in his own pants, jerking himself off.

“Cas. Cas. I need to...” Dean tried to slow down, so Cas picked up the pace, feeling his own orgasm building up, he moaned around Dean, sucking him until he felt the first taste of come in his mouth. Dean came down his throat crying out Castiel’s name, as Cas swallowed the come entirely, while he rode down his orgasm. Cas got up slowly, staring intently at Dean as he tried to catch his breath.

“Cas, that was...”

“I know.”

“You want me to...?”

“Look at your shoes, Dean”

Dean looked down, noticing the come on his sneakers.

“You fucker. I’ll get back at you for that”

“I don’t doubt you will.”

“Anyway... Cas, this stays between us, right?”

“Sure, Dean”

“Awesome. See you tomorrow”

Dean winked at him before turning his back and leaving, as Cas kept looking at his back, waiting for Dean to be joking. After a few minutes alone, he realized Dean was serious. God, his chest tightened, tears welling up in his eyes and his throat burned, the taste of Dean still lingering. He was just waiting for Dean to cut him to the bone, and he really did. He sat down on the grass, taking in what had happened. Realization settled in as he put his hands on his face, trying not to cringe at his stupidity for developing feelings. He was falling in love with Dean. Dean, who was sweet and caring, and so patient. So beautiful. God, he really was falling for him, and if that wasn’t the worst thing Dean would ever hear, he didn’t know what would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've decided to do this oneshot based on cruel summer by taylor swift, because it is a masterpiece. anyway, I've created a twitter account, follow me [there](https://twitter.com/backtoheIl) and you can share a prompt or ask me anything about future fics of the series. hope you liked it!


End file.
